


404城夜談/諾俊

by SummerDreamForAILG



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDreamForAILG/pseuds/SummerDreamForAILG
Summary: Ch.00不神秘的404核城逸話完全ooc/文革年代故事





	404城夜談/諾俊

**Author's Note:**

> Ch.00
> 
> 不神秘的404核城逸話
> 
>  
> 
> 完全ooc/文革年代故事

##   **《西北矿场文艺通讯》**

 

 

 BGM：[Tiny little boy](https://music.163.com/song?id=515269559&userid=288612968)

  

 

**1968/十一月号**

 

爱情都是狗屁东西！

 

所有人都期盼着美好甜蜜，期盼着花好月圆，期盼着成熟体贴的伴侣，期盼着在现实中寻到理想国里的人！歌颂着美好爱情的人从来都寻不到理想爱情，我不怕说给大家听丢脸，我知道我这高傲脾气和工作时候的倔强劲——找到体贴的爱侣对于我来说肯定是个老大难的问题——我不是看不见追求我的漂亮女孩子，我是看不见真的能在宇宙里站在我身旁的人。即便真的找到了那样好的人，经历了几十年的情意深切，你叫我怎么接受老去的离别？

 

来临是开启离别的地狱。

 

我只想当一个任性的孩子，你渴望成长的同时我只想当幼稚的孩子，我只想要短暂但最能满足我的快乐。

 

爱情都是狗屁东西，我不需要。

 

核科学家 工号0323

 

 

 

**1969/四月号**

 

我很久都没有动笔写东西了。

 

要说原因，是因为没有灵感。我不会找其他奇怪理由搪塞，就是没有灵感而已。

 

一个人要是太幸福的话，真的什么东西都写不出来的。

 

当实质高于形式的话，形式的存在就没有意义了。

 

所以，尽管有一堆乱七八糟的事情解决了或者还没有解决，工作日志归档好了或者遗漏掉了需要补充但幸好有人提醒...一件件确认下来以后，我发现以上都不是什么激发我抱怨的动机，短期的压力我也可以自己快速的缓解。我小心翼翼的确认了：最近我很忙，但其实没有什么真正困扰我的事情，我甚至还有点小满足。

所以我可以确认了，最近我很幸福。

 

核科学家 工号0323

 

 

**1969/五月号**

 

今天那孩子告诉我5月20日的含义，真是新奇。

 

不知道收祝福的人是谁，但是天下的爱侣们——即使我平时爱谩骂他们，今天想必是极其快乐的。

 

受到祝福本身，就是回复生命力的过程，这样就是我所寻找的爱情吧。

 

核科学家 工号0323

 

 

**1969/八月号**

 

我的视力恶化的越来越严重了，回家睡觉时也总是不安稳。夜里一点到六点钟，起起睡睡七八遍，总是不安稳。那孩子心地善良，搬到我家对面那一户，总是能帮我顾到一些边角预料不及的问题，比如说呕吐过后的热水和药片，通宵工作后的热粥和小菜，这些都很贴心，我真正感受到有人陪伴是一件好事。我总是一边抽烟一边想跟他说，迟早有一天我埋完自己的工作服以后也要把自己给埋进深不见底的黄土坑里——我又怕吓到他，继续抽着我的辐射烟。

 

这里的黄土，黄沙，黄泥，黄岩，黄河源，黄草营，黄馍馍...还挺亲切，似乎它们本来就是我的诞生地。

 

手里夹着违规物品，我才一下猛地发现，是我自己太不小心了。

 

我知道我太敏感了，也可能是大漠、干燥、黄沙、每天一个多小时的上班路让我的精神更加紧绷，我知道：以往我固化的感情观念在被这些风景以外的情愫逐渐软化。我是个因为知道知音难遇而放弃追求感情的人，跟404城的很多有家庭的人不一样，我不愿意有家庭。

 

这些言论太奇怪了，不过也正因为是在这种偏远地方，我才能稍稍松一口气说话。

 

接前言，我太敏感了。

 

有个人害怕了，我是知道的。年纪小的不清楚，我这年长的可不能不懂得人情世故。

 

核科学家 工号0323

 

 

 

**1970/一月号**

 

因为工作和个人身体状况等原因，我还是决定离开这个我工作了这么久的地方。离别很难，但是回到故乡仍是一件愉快的事。

 

恰逢新的一年到来，希望老天爷能善待把青春和生命贡献给在这里工作的人们，希望所有人的感情都能受到如5月20号一般美好的祝福，希望那个孩子也能找寻到他最想要的感情。

 

核科学家 工号0323（现已离职）

 

 

 

**1975/八月号**

 

我很听你的话，外边风言风语一概没听，等了好久，只想你亲自到我面前现身说法。你还在这里工作时最爱去的那个动物园，近些年来没有人好好打理，动物种类越来越少了。我这才发觉核城公园从来没有引进过什么海洋生物——根本就没有海狮可以生活的池子啊，我真的很迟钝。

 

我太过迟钝了，三四年过去了才猛然想起，这个年降水量50毫米，一吨水贵过一吨石油的地方，怎么可能引进海狮啊河马啊这种神奇的生物呢？公园里的生物换了一轮又一轮，狮子大象老虎梅花鹿什么都有，独独不可能有你最想看见的水生动物了，怪不得你不想回来这个无趣又干燥的小城。

 

我太过粗心了，第二年才在你给我的书里发现了那个字条。我回答你的质疑，我确实害怕了，我害怕你会遭受更多本不应遭受的谣言、我害怕你的直率会成为杀死你的武器，而我...不能接受有这种跳脱感情的我自己。我道歉，对不起，我应该更勇敢一点的。（但是谁叫你那时候的态度比仙人掌还可怕呢？）

 

我害怕太激烈会适得其反，没想到太温柔倒是助长了你的威风。

 

你不用躲着我，我已经托人打听到你所在的疗养院的地址了。

 

经过这几年的学习，我相信我完全了解你的爱情观是怎样的一幅画面，我很有自信。我已经不再胆怯且畏畏缩缩了。

 

花样的年华，月一样的精神。昨天我在收音机里听到了这首歌，真美。那时我不应该因为太害羞拒绝你想要与我跳交谊舞的邀请。那时的你身上撒着月亮的光泽，我第一次领会到何为“美不胜收”，我庆幸那时的我有力气抱着你摔进窗边的月光里。我也生气，那时怎么非要用感冒迷迷糊糊做借口，你的惊慌真的让我惊慌又可爱。你总说我是个漂亮温柔的孩子，我也想说你很美。

 

在你生日的那一天的晚上八点，记得打开收音机。我在约定好的频道点了《花样年华》。

 

我爱着你，也希望我们的爱情受到太阳的祝福。

 

核科学家最讨厌的胆怯的爱人 工号0423  


 

-TBC-

 


End file.
